


A Voice on the Phone

by KrissyG927



Series: Pick up or Delivery [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Daryl tries to order pizza, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, One shot that is part of another fiction, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, The other fiction is called Pick up or Delivery, Wrong phone number, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the couple from the first Pizza story. When Daryl dials the wrong number. Hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Voice on the Phone

A/N: This is the first Carol and Daryl. The I'm trying to order a pizza and you talked me into phone sex Carol and Daryl. Both are around the same age and keeping in contact via phone for now. A few people and a very nice guest reviewer asked for this, I hope you like it.

 

Daryl's phone rang late on a Monday night and he answered it right away. She called him when she wanted him and that was fine. It was eleven o'clock at night, not really late, but late for her. She usually called by nine if she was calling. He knew she was a nurse and work early shift. She should be asleep right now. She got up for work at four am, this was odd for her, very odd.

Somehow he knew it was Carol though, he didn't get many phone calls now that Merle was upstate again. No more calls to bail him out or calls from the dealers he owed money to.

His heart beat faster every time the phone rang, because some of the greatest experiences he had were on the phone with her.

A life of cleaning up after his older brother had left him at 32, very socially behind, shy and unsure of himself. He hadn't had a girlfriend in years, no woman was willing to put up with his mindless devotion to his brother.

They just didn't get it, blood was blood and Merle, besides being his blood had saved him. Their father almost killed Daryl one night when they were young and Merle had saved him and took him away to live with him. He would have been dead now if not for his brother and he never forgot that.

He owed him. He followed after him and looked after him. Merle was his blood. He had an obligation to help him the way Merle had helped him.

The old man had a gun to his head that night, when he was fifteen and Merle twenty-five. Somehow Merle had busted down the door and got the gun away from their father. He was arrested and sent to prison where he died in a riot the next year.

They didn't miss him or mourn him and life went on.

Then Merle discovered crank and their lives changed. When crank came into their lives all bets were off for Merle.

It was all about copping then. When and where were they copping and how were they copping. Earning money to go cop, and then Merle got caught with too many rocks and went upstate for five years.

Daryl never used, he saw what it did to Merle and he wanted no part of that life. He just picked Merle up when he fell and did the best he could with the life they had.

Merle got sober and clean in prison and led the NA meetings there now, in four years he would be out and a new man.

Daryl was the same man though, shy, except when he talked to her on the phone. His whole demeanor changed and he felt strong and in control.

Months of talking to her had made him brave. Carol was the only person he could be brave with though. Because there was no risk. She accepted him just as he was and he was a little in love with her.

Some day he could put himself out there again maybe, he had asked her and she said no. No to meeting, but yes to phone calls, lots of them.

He asked once when they had been talking for about two weeks and she explained what had happened to her. Her ex-husband tried to kill her and got away with it. Then he turned everyone in her life against her, made it out that she attacked him in a rage and he was defending himself. The truth was Ed, had started to hit her, she told Daryl all about that. And he told her about his childhood, the abuse and the fear he endured.

She left New York in disgrace, almost losing her nursing license because of her husband, the doctor's lies. She landed in Georgia to start a new life, and he was one of her only friends now.

She had a friend at work too another nurse named Maggie, but that was it in her circle of friends for now.

She said she didn't want a relationship because her whole life had been turned upside down and she was still healing. The truth was she was afraid, terrified even, to let someone get close again. He asked twice more and as she told her story to him in bits and pieces he understood.

They wouldn't be meeting in person. But they became great friends, just friends that never met.

They talked on the phone a lot though, had a lot of phone sex and then before either of them realized eight months passed from the time he first got her to talk about more than pizza. He spent six months prior to that working up the nerve to say more on the phone to her than ‘sorry wrong number.’

They knew each other almost fourteen months now, over a year and they had never laid eyes on each other.

He always answered when she called, and he called her just as much. His friend Glenn at work said he seemed different too. Not as angry with the world, not as wound up, if he only knew.

He had to be at the garage at nine the next morning, but he didn't really care. He would always make time for her, she was his best friend now.

"Hey." He said turning on the light and sitting up in bed a little on his pillows. He looked over at the clock, it was late for her to be calling and they hadn't spoken for almost a week. That wasn't unusual, sometimes life got busy and there was no time.

They had an understanding about that and He would always answer for her, no matter what time it was. She would always answer to him as well. She had given him her phone number months back, at the time laughing saying they were phone friends with benefits.

"Hey Daryl." Her voice sweet to his ears now, after months of talking he always got hard the minute he heard her voice.

Some kind of Pavlovian response, Carol's voice equaled sex, and the association was in his brain. His mind was still stumbling around trying to become coherent, but his dick was awake. He was like the salivating dog that heard the bell ring. Carol's voice equaled sex which equaled hard on.

"Tell me what you need sweetheart." He purred into the phone, his voice soft and sweet as sugar just for her. His hand started reaching for his dick.

"Come over." She replied.

He sat straighter up in bed. "Carol."

"I'll give you my address." She said. "I've been thinking about what you said last week."

They had joked about this before. 'I'll come over there and give it to you for real'

'Bring it Daryl' or' I'm leaving now I'll be there in ten minutes.'

'Why don't we just throw down for real?'

It wasn't real though, he knew that wasn't what she wanted. He teased her about it and she teased him back.

'How about you come put your money where your mouth is'

'You'll love where I'm going to put my mouth'

 

They kidded about being fuck buddies instead of just phone-fuck buddies. It was a joke though, neither of them really meaning it and not sure if that was what they would want anyway.

It would ruin the fantasy thing they had going. Wouldn't it? They had known each other via telephone for fourteen months.

Maybe things were going to change?

It had been a joke. Suddenly it didn't seem like a joke anymore. He actually thought she was serious and that idea made his dick ache and throb.

"I haven't been with anyone since my ex-husband. I want…"

"You're serious?" He asked. "Really serious."

"1425 Madison Ave apt 121." And she clicked off, leaving him dumbfounded and staring at the phone in his hand. He was startled by this, but he quickly got over that took a shower and got dressed.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

He rode his motorcycle like a bat out of hell to the address she had given him and along the way it occurred to him he didn't know what she looked like. They had described themselves to each other when they needed to. But all he really knew was that she was thirty-one and had long red hair.

Carol stood in the window of her bedroom, it was dark but she saw the motorcycle pull in and it was like the one he described. She watched as he parked and threw down the kickstand, he took the helmet off and she could see his blonde hair in the lamppost light. She noticed his hair was wet from taking a shower before he came over.

He was thin and sinewy she watched his stride as he walked up to the side walk. He walked purposefully and confidently, maybe slightly cocky. He had an excellent walk, she thought to herself.

She wasn't sure what she was thinking when she called him except she really wanted to have sex and she knew he wouldn't refuse her.

She had just called a stranger over to fuck her. Not a stranger really but all the same, she didn't know him, no really.

Then he was knocking on the door, he got there fast he must have run up the stairs. The clock said eleven twenty-six, he made it here in twenty-six minutes and he had showered.

He bounced back and forth on the balls of his feet waiting for her to come to the door. He could hear her coming down the hall and the anticipation was killing him. He couldn't remember ever being this much on edge before and then she opened up the door. She had on a huge gray sweater and a pair of gray leggings on and she looked beautiful.

Her red hair was down over her shoulders in waves of curls. She was beautiful.

He liked what he saw. He made up his mind right there to be brave, this might be his only chance and he wasn't going to blow it.

They just stared at each other and then she took his hand and pulled him inside. He was on her as soon as the door shut, they hadn't even spoken to each other. She fit in his arms perfectly and her lips tasted sweeter than the ripest peaches.

They were against the door and she was leaning back to put her arms around his neck and pulling him against her, finally.

He could kiss her forever, Daryl had been afraid he forgot how to kiss, but she wasn't complaining, in fact she was moaning softly. He slid his tongue against the seam if her lips and she opened her mouth willingly.

He groaned as she moved her hands up into his hair and deepened the kiss. He couldn't help it; his body was moving of its own accord now as he ground his hips into her. She met his hips and she wrapped her leg around the back of his pulling him closer.

"Holy shit Carol." He groaned out against her lips.

"Think of the greeting I would have given you if you brought me a pizza." She laughed and kissed him again more chastely and he smiled.

"You’re hungry right now?' He said pulling her closer and cupping her ass in his hands, he had a raging hard on and had practically the whole time since she called him over there.

She shrugged. "Maybe." She took his hand and led him into the living room. They both sat down on the couch and she climbed right into his lap. "But I can wait."

He ran his fingers up through her hair and kissed her again. Taking the time to touch her, to feel her, because she was real and in his arms now.

She ground herself down against his jeans and he groaned again. She let out a sigh of absolute pleasure, she hadn't been close to a man like this in years. Daryl knew it too; they had told each other their war stories along the way in the eight months they had been talking on the phone.

She knew he hadn't been laid for real in a long time either. They joked about not remembering what to do. It looked like they remembered now though.

"I don't want to sound like I just called you over for sex, but do you want to go in my bed room?" She said, laughing.

 

Hell yes, he wanted to go in the bedroom.

 

And in a second he was on his feet carrying her with her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her along the way until they were in her room.

He let her down slowly, letting her body glide down his so deliciously that they were both getting overheated.

When they separated he toed off his boots and pulled his t shirt off, she did the same with her sweater and leggings. She listened to the sound of him unbuckling his pants and the sound made her weak in the knees.

In minutes they stood before each other naked in the moonlight that was coming in the window.

"You're sure Carol." He asked, praying she wasn't going to change her mind.

"I'm sure." She said nodding her head.

He stared at her and then took her face in his hands and kissed her. "I know what you want." He whispered.

She nodded as they got down onto the bed together, and he did know, they had been very frank with each other. That was easy when you thought you'd never meet the person.

Now she was embarking on this adventure with him even though they had never met before and he already knew every dark desire she had.

She knew what he wanted too.

His lips were on her neck, leaving a wet trail from her ear to her collar bone. When he got to her lower neck he nipped at her slowly, using his teeth just enough to make her moan. Then he licked where he had bitten her, soothing her skin.

He trailed down her neck in the same way licking and biting just a little, just enough. His hands went to her breasts and swiped over her nipples and then his mouth was there, making her lose her breath.

She almost came just from what he was doing to her nipples, licking softly and then sucking harder until she was almost flying off the bed. It had been two and a half years since she had been with a man. She had slept with one of the interns just after her divorce. Gareth was a great fuck, but it wasn’t going anywhere and then she had to move away.

 

Daryl paid attention to her reactions to every moan and sigh and made it his mission to get them all he wanted everything that she had. He used his hands and mouth on her until she was shaking.

He kissed down lower to her stomach as his fingers dipped between her legs finding her hot and wet. He let out a growl that gave her goose bumps.

"Can I?" He looked up at her running his fingers over her dipping one inside her and she moaned loudly. He took that as a yes and then his mouth was on her. His hands were on her knees spreading her legs apart his tongue licking her just like she had imagined.

"Oh, fuck Daryl." She said half screaming out of her mind already. "Oh holy fuck."

She was embarrassed that she came so fast but he was back up kissing her before she had a chance to think about it.

'You are so beautiful when you come." He said pushing the hair off of her forehead kissing the side of her head and then down to her mouth. “Just like I always imagined.”

He was laying between her legs and she felt his dick hard against her leg. She shifted her weight to get him closer.

She reached down franticly trying to get him inside her and he almost lost it right there. He had never had such an enthusiastic lover before, true he didn't try as much with everyone else as he just did with her. But still her response to him was mind blowing.

He swore he saw stars when he finally felt her around him. She was warm and wet and tight as hell. He couldn't help it and he groaned like a bitch, as Merle would say.

Neither one of them could manage any words and barely a few moans and groans. This was intense, more intense than Carol had ever experienced. Her body was firing on all of its neurons and everywhere he touched her set her blood on fire.

Daryl rolled them over so that she was on top of him and she looked down at him and he swore he saw the rest of his life staring down at him.

She moved her hips against him until he was out of his mind and screaming. Then she laid down on top of him, the sweat of both their bodies mingling and he whispered into her ear.

"I think I'm in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
